Slave to evil
by Anime Rose
Summary: AU: The world is filled with evil and the good people who once served the earth when happiness ruled have been turned to slaves. Hitomi being a slave and Van being....
1. Changes of Darkness

Hi! :)  
  
My last Fanfic (and the one I'm still working on) isn't getting much interest, sigh... no one cares enough to review it.  
  
Even though I am truly heart broken I decided I would post this anyway.  
  
You probably think it's just as bad but I wrote it and it would just sit on my computer if I didn't post it on fanfiction.net. Sigh...  
  
Well please read and I know I'm probably asking a lot be it would be great if you wrote a review even if its one word. Your reviews are the only things that keep me going (well writing).  
  
This is set in a medieval era, although it is not exactly at that time as the fic also contains modern day things. So it is more like a different dimension and it is also an AU, if you haven't guessed.  
  
The only kinds of Fanfics I tend to write are AU ones. I don't know why!  
  
Madness!  
  
Well please please please R&R and tell me I'm not as bad as I think!  
  
Love and huggles  
  
Anime rose  
  
@--------  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Escaflowne or any related characters if my Fanfic some how relates to something else sorry but I don't intend it to, just a random idea I came up with and I'm sure someone else has thought of it as well.  
  
~~  
  
1 Slave to Evil  
  
Chapter 1: Changes of Darkness  
  
Written by Anime rose  
  
~~  
  
Hitomi awoke to another day.  
  
Another day full of strife and another day of her service to the Lord Keaira. The loyal servant of the most feared creature of all, The Aishka.  
  
For those who knew him, and this was all, knew him as something that had sprang from pure evil.  
  
And so his servant would also have to be born with the same evil running through its veins.  
  
Lord Keaira was the lord who ruled all life above the ground of earth, while Aishka ruled the underground and the sky.  
  
But the earth was where Hitomi lived, and the life she lived she could imagine getting no worse.  
  
She did remember a time when Goddess's and creatures with powers granted from the god's of good ran free on the earth, this is when she served the Queen of the earth.  
  
Back then she lived a life full oh happiness and didn't mind being but a mere servant for her country and ruler.  
  
She was the first maiden of the queen but that all changed. First the minions of the Aishka arrived and slowly their numbers increased taking over village, then town, then city, then country and slowly Keaira, as he was known back then, took over the world and destroyed Hitomi's queen, the queen of the earth.  
  
A tear stung her eye; she would not show weakness like this. She had been strong for so many years so why show her pain now.  
  
She was lucky, she had gotten off lightly she was just a mere farm worker. She planted, ploughed and watered plants all day, which she had been doing so long she had lost track of the days. Not after long the days rolled in together and the months as well and soon after that she lost track of time altogether.  
  
She knew she was about 17 as she over heard one of the minions talking to another about the Lord's birthday celebrations. He had been at power for 3 years now and she had been 14 when her life had been destroyed.  
  
Three miserable years.  
  
She moved from her bed, not that you could really call it one. it consisted of a small amount of straw for a pillow a tiny square of rag for a quilt and the hard stone floor beneath her as the mattress.  
  
She lived in a cell with five others. All servants had been allocated their own living space.  
  
Throughout her time there, the number had decreased she had at first been living with 15 people.  
  
But they either died of exhaustion, hunger, or torture, or the worst fate of all for the lord's pleasure.  
  
She dragged herself up and stretched out her long legs and arms. She could touch the ceiling of the cell by doing this.  
  
'Get up you lazy pieces of Shit. Get up you good for nothing freaks' Hitomi flinched as she heard one of the slave drivers banging on the cells and wiping a few people while he was at it.  
  
She knew they enjoyed hurting people, everything of evil did. She hid in the corner furthest away from the door so she was least likely to get wiped.  
  
'Get up you piece of crap Hitomi, still going to turn me down? You know I would treat you right' the slave driver grabbed her by the hair pulling her head back and whispering slimly into her ear.  
  
She could feel the sick grow in her throat, it was Gladias. He had been trying for months to get Hitomi in more ways than one. But even though she knew it would get her out of the life of a slave she could never lower herself to something like this.  
  
'I would die a thousand deaths before I even considered it' she spat back into his face.  
  
He threw her into the corner, hard against the stonewall. Her body slamming against it and the crack of a bone could be heard.  
  
A sharp pain radiated throughout her hand and she clung to it. He had broken her wrist. And all he did was laugh.  
  
'Serves you right you little bitch' with that he exited the cell, and merle crawled over to her.  
  
'Hitomi are you ok? Oh damn that Gladias, one day he will suffer all the pain he had inflicted upon us' merle glanced at him and pawed the air. You see merle was not any normal person. She was half cat and half women. But this made no difference to her beauty as she radiated it; her hair was the colour of candyfloss and her eyes the blue of the sky.  
  
'Don't worry merle I think he only broke my wrist this time. I know I will be able to repair it quite easily this time' Hitomi clutched it again as another sharp lighting bolt shattered up her arm.  
  
'Well if you say so Hitomi, I will take your word' merle looked around as people started to exited the cell and ran after them.  
  
Hitomi used the arm that hadn't been hurt to support her on the wall as she got up. She reached for her pendant; a pendant that shone with the colours of a ruby filtered with sunlight even in the darkest room it would emit a glow. The teardrop shape hung delicately around her small neck by a thin gold chain.  
  
It was the pendant her mother had given her as a child, and the only possession the dark lord's minions had been to scared to touch and take away from her.  
  
She knew why as it contained the purest of magic, light and goodness that if something of such evil would touch it they would be destroyed.  
  
It contained many magical powers she could see into the past, future and present. She could read peoples minds, she could see the hidden in many different ways. And it also contained many more powers that she had yet to find.  
  
But the power she needed now was its healing power. She was weak at the moment as her last meal had been two days ago so she knew the energy she could give her magic would be limited and only enough to mend the bone but would leave the bruising which would cause pain if touched.  
  
She held her pendant in front of her and chanted a few words.  
  
'My pendant so true so full of good,  
  
I do as I told I do, as I should,  
  
Yet again I ask the same,  
  
Please could you help heal this pain'  
  
A red light sparkling with rays of gold surrounded her arm, she could feel her energy being drawn from her as the pain in her arm decreased.  
  
She collapsed to the floor and her face turned to a white pasty colour, she breathed in deeply trying to gain strength from the air.  
  
Today was going to be difficult she thought as she dragged her near lifeless body off the floor.  
  
~~  
  
As the sun slowly dropped in the sky, the remainder of the light that managed to escape cast shadows upon Hitomi's frail form.  
  
Her wrist felt like an icy river had cascaded over it, the feeling in it was almost lost. She thanked the lord that the day's work was over, and there was a rumour going round food was to be given to the slaves.  
  
This would at least help her gain some of the energy she was so rapidly losing.  
  
She was shocked that she had lasted this long but her will to live be more than anything and she would have to fight through the pain.  
  
'Right slaves get back to you cells works over, hurry up' a few slave drivers entered the field Hitomi was working in and starting kicking slaves to get them up and out of the field.  
  
Hitomi got up but stumbled over a root, she gained her balance quickly and ran towards the slave buildings.  
  
She entered inside and found the usual scenery; most of her family (this is what she called her fellow slaves) were either asleep or quietly talking to each other. One or two were humming a tune to there selves and a few were coughing and being sick.  
  
She walked over to someone who was coughing and gave her a glass of water.  
  
The person glanced up at her with thanks written in her eyes, 'Thank you Hitomi, you are a person with a pure soul' the person then began to drink the water so Hitomi walked off.  
  
She knew most of the people here, as she was one of the slaves who had been here the longest. They all admired her because of her strong character. And on some days when they felt ill or upset she would always try to help.  
  
Everyone helped each other out, as in this situation there was no point in having enemies.  
  
'Here's your food' a guard entered and chucked a few bags of bread into the building and then left.  
  
Everyone ran towards the bags and tried to get a piece all being unsuccessful as the bags were tied up.  
  
'Stop it, wait you turn; everyone is going to get a bit. Please stop it STOP IT!!!!' Hitomi shouted in her loudest voice causing everyone to turn around.  
  
'Look everyone is going to get some. Give me the bags' some one handed them to her.  
  
'Now line up and I will give each of you a piece and if there is any left we will give it to the weak or sick' Hitomi undid the bag and started to hand out the bread to the line which had formed.  
  
It took almost an hour to sort out all the bread rations, and she finally sat down to eat her share.  
  
The night was late and soon the lights would be blown out and the slaves thrown into their cells to sleep another painful night upon the cold concrete floor.  
  
Just as she thought the guards entered moving any slave, which was in their walkway by simply kicking them.  
  
She cringed and began to crawl into her cell.  
  
'We have a Request from the Lord Keaira. He is wants all the women of the slaves to come to his castle' Hitomi's heart sank. She hoped it was for other means than his pleasure. But then why did they all have to go?  
  
Merle ran up and clutched on to Hitomi. They said not one word to each other as they began the long trek to the castle.  
  
Hitomi enjoyed the view as she was walking. The land of fanelia, the city she lived in was beautiful the land so well tended and the stars sparkled down light making the world seem like a dream. If only it was.  
  
The land was in such good condition because of all the pain the slaves went through and the stars were a million miles away not far enough to shine down enough light to make the world become a better place.  
  
Hitomi glanced down as she felt heat radiating around her neck.  
  
Her pendent was becoming a bright gold. She gasped; this was not the time for it to react.  
  
She placed her hand over it and kept wishing for it to stop shining.  
  
By this time they had already entered the castle.  
  
It was amazing the décor was none like she would imagine. Simple yet beautiful was the only way she could describe it.  
  
She hadn't realised they had stopped and bumped into merle who had now moved in front of her.  
  
'Sorry merle' she whispered.  
  
'Ok, I have very little reason to guess all you stupid cows know why you are here? Am I correct' everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
'As I thought so. Well as you know Lord Keaira's son is now 18 and needs a wife. And we guessed that all you past ladies might as well do. So pretty yourself up you will be going to see him in a minute' Hitomi glanced around and everyone around her apart from merle were flattening their hair and wiping dirt off their face.  
  
'I heard that he looks like a monster Hitomi. I don't want to marry someone like that he's Keaira's son!' Hitomi looked at merle as she was also glancing at all the frantic girls.  
  
'Don't worry merle if we just mess up our hair, clothes and add some dirt to our face he wont even glance at us twice' Merle brightened up and began to mess her hair up as did Hitomi.  
  
'Well I hope your ready lady's as you're about to meet the Keaira and his son' Hitomi gulped and lowed her head, she didn't want to look at anything which contained such evil.  
  
She took a peak around her, she sighed there as so many beautiful women she had no chance.  
  
Hitomi's hair was a light brown cascading down her back and tied into a lose ponytail with a few strands of hair framing her face. Her skin was a creamy white, not what it should be for the amount of work she did outside in the hot sun. But her eyes held all the magic, mystery and beauty about her. They were a green the colour of green fields back in the day when the Queen of Earth ruled. But still after all this time they shown with the same beauty they always had.  
  
She didn't class herself as beautiful although merle always told her she was.  
  
'Hi, My name is Van Fanel. As you may know I'm meant to choosing a wife today so I would like you all to look up' Hitomi slide into the back row and kept her head down.  
  
She could fell his aura floating around, what shocked her was that it was black like all the other evil creatures but a ruby red. She glanced up and looked at him, and yet again to face another shock. He was a human just like her, his hair fell around his face messily and his eyes were a deep brown containing a hint of red, his skin was tanned and his body well formed.  
  
He glanced in her direction and looked her straight in the eyes, she gasped as she felt her pendant begin to send of light again.  
  
She looked down and covered it with her hand to shield out some light.  
  
'Look up' she heard Van say. She continued to look down ignoring him.  
  
To her surprise she felt his hand gentle touch her chin and lift it up, that was until their eyes met. His eyes then moved down to where her hand was covering her necklace. His eyes held confusion but soon that faded.  
  
He walked to the front of the hall and turned around, Hitomi gasped as she saw pure evil in his eyes after they had held such warmth and kindness.  
  
'I have decided my wife, it will be you' He then pointed and looked directly at Hitomi.  
  
'Come here' she looked over to merle and smiled at her. Merles face held many mixed emotions, which Hitomi found hard not to cry at as the one that stood out the most was sadness.  
  
'Its going to be ok' Hitomi whispered as she lightly touched merles hand before continuing to walk.  
  
As Hitomi reached the front she dropped her hand from her pendant and her head also.  
  
'First I would like to ask you something' Hitomi chanced a glance at him.  
  
'Would you like to die?' Hitomi's face held confusion as he gained her full attention.  
  
'Why do you ask such a thing? NO I would not' everyone gasped, but Van smiled at her a smile which sent shivers down her spine. Why no did he hold such hatred for her after he had just chosen her.  
  
He held in front of him a sword, delicately decorated. She then sensed something that caused the hairs on the back of her neck to rise. Magic...  
  
She looked around her trying to find the source, but it was hidden and then the magical aura disappeared.  
  
She glanced down as she felt her clothes began to feel wet and heard the screams of the girls around her.  
  
A pain then filled her chest as she collapsed to her knees not being able to hold the pain. The sword van held now shone with a red light. Her blood.  
  
Why?  
  
She looked around searching for her best friend, Merle she looked at her. But all merle did was stare in shock, solid as a rock unable to move.  
  
'Goodbye' Hitomi mouthed as her head began to spin.  
  
She then felt the magic again, where is it coming from. She glanced up looking at Van, her eyes held the hatred he once had. Only to be met with a quick flash that Hitomi couldn't understand but it almost looked like he was saying sorry.  
  
Vans image began to get blurry as the blood formed a puddle around Hitomi's dying form.  
  
This was going to be the end.  
  
With that Hitomi fell to the floor her mind going black as the last of her life force exited from her small delicate body.  
  
~~  
  
So what you think?  
  
Good? Not Good?  
  
Well I don't know if to continue it or not, I'm quite busy at the moment and Fanfic writing takes quite a long time. Well it does for me as I just write in quite a bit of detail because I can't help myself! Argh!  
  
Well please Read and review! Please please Review even if you just say Good.  
  
Oh and don't worry If Hitomi died now than there would be no more story! Strange beginning no? Yep just like all my other Fanfics.  
  
At your Requiem- Hitomi was actually dead (or so we all think but I need to tell the middle of the story before telling the end/beginning! hehehe)  
  
Destiny and magic- a ccs story all about sakura wanting to die because of her fathers death. But of course Syaoran saves her  
  
Scared- just a mad poem about depressing love stuff.  
  
Don't know why I wrote that just felt like it! Hehehe!  
  
Email me at: xanime_princessx@hotmail.com  
  
Love and hugs  
  
Anime Rose  
  
@------ 


	2. Reborn into Heaven

Hi!  
  
Hehehe! I got reviews! Lol! And some people said it was pretty crap in places! YaY! Shouldn't really get excited over that but still! :)  
  
Before all you Escaflowne people get all fanatical about Hitomi's sudden departure, all I can say is what departure?  
  
My story my rules! Mwhahahaha! :) Well anyway you should have read the very bottom, which said that Hitomi wasn't dead! Argh Sigh... *shakes head*  
  
I'm shocked I got so many reviews yay!  
  
Um okays big thanks to: Pyrofreak (yeah I always forget to do that, sorry I'm lazy as well you will just have to put up with that! Thanks for your review anyway)  
  
Sereneblaze (Thankies! Yeah I know you read my other escaflowne Fanfic so you know what in like! Things turn out great in the end though! What kind of fluff author would I be if it didn't! Thanks again)  
  
Chibizaza (hehehe! Yay someone who knows I have a good reason! Yep I do and thankies for reviewing!)  
  
Lumiere (huh? No dialogue? I'm sure there was quite a bit in there. I like doing the first chapter establishing what people look like etc! Thanks for reviewing)  
  
Kashikoi (Yep you guessed I continued! Hehehe, well Hitomi isn't dead as I have already said but you will have to read the chapter to know what happened with van.... Just a clue the sword that was delicately decorated plays a part)  
  
Phoenix! (Thank you! I will defiantly continue now! :) Did you know you reviewed it two times! :) Well thank you very very much)  
  
Magic man (coolness! I'm glad that you didn't want to just skim through, I know that feeling and its hard to write something like that I thought I would never accomplish it! Thank you very much :))  
  
Endless rain (Yeah someone else pointed out my mistakes. I wrote it in a rush and guess I forgot to check it through well enough I will defiantly make sure I do next time! Thank you for your review)  
  
Starangel (yep defiantly going to add more)  
  
Midor318 (Wow thanks sooo much! You review was one of the best! I can't believe you liked it that much! Yeah it is very scary posting Fanfics for people to read as you never know their reaction, I'm glad you liked I though thanks)  
  
Dragon sun (Hehehe! no its not as gruesome as you think but its kinda confusing if I tried to explain it so you have to read on! I will have a look at your Fanfic and tell you what I think in the next couple of days)  
  
ShinigamiU (You loved it!! Thank you thank you! Awww Hitomi isn't dead! I could never kill Hitomi like that, well not in this Fanfic anyway! Read on read on and find out what happens!)  
  
Eva Maverx (I know I really hate cliff-hangers but it always makes me want to read more, I guess that's why so many authors do it! :) As you can see I wrote more! Big hugs for your review)  
  
Ika (um... if only I could understand French? Sorry I don't even know if you liked it or not! Argh! Well thanks anyway! Hehehe)  
  
Very evil daughter of lord vol (awwww! Don't worry don't worry it will all be ok! I promise! Thank you for the review!)  
  
Yeah some of you said my grammar etc was pretty crap, damn windows word. It was meant to correct it for me! Argh: S  
  
Okays sorry if some people didn't really like the ending, but hay you got to add a bit of shocking action into it! Even if it is the first chapter!  
  
Well here's the second chapter, hope you all like it!  
  
Hugs and Love  
  
Anime Rose  
  
@------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any related characters. I'm using the characters to tell a random story I came up with, as I have no life! : P  
  
~~  
  
Slave to evil  
  
Reborn into Heaven  
  
By Anime rose  
  
Hitomi shivered as her eyes slowly opened. Where was she?  
  
It felt warm and comfortable like she was in a bed, the kind she had once slept in many years ago. It felt as soft as air.  
  
Was she in heaven floating? Finally her eyes adjusted and she saw the blue sky above her clouds floating by making shapes.  
  
'Your awake' Hitomi was startled by a voice and then turned to her left and found out she was in a bedroom.  
  
'Where am I? Am I in heaven?' Hitomi asked the lady who had spoken. She was dressed all in white and looked like she could possibly be an angel.  
  
She laughed.  
  
'Oh but how can you be in heaven when your not even dead' she continued laughing at Hitomi.  
  
Hitomi then remembered all what had happened the way the prince had stabbed her. She reached down to where the cut should have been but only to meet nothing not even a bandage, a cut, nothing was there to indicate such an incident.  
  
She glanced up at the women, the women smiled down at her.  
  
'I guess your slightly confused? Well... its quite a long story I should really leave Master Fanel to talk to you about it, but... I can tell you it has to do with magic' the lady's eyes lit up and began sparkling as she spoke.  
  
Hitomi remembered the magic aura she had felt straight before she *thought* she had been stabbed, she now understood that all this had something to do with magic but still she had yet to find out what.  
  
'I guess you don't believe in magic?' the lady asked as she sat down next to Hitomi. She must have mistaken Hitomi's confused look for one of disbelief.  
  
'No... The thing is I do' the women smiled at her again.  
  
'I was just thinking about something...' Hitomi's trail of thought took off.  
  
'Well you really should get some rest you wedding will be in three days time. And that bruise on your wrist doesn't look too good. You must rest that, and also you were very weak when you were brought here. May I ask what happened to your wrist?' the women began to touch Hitomi's sore wrist as she winched.  
  
'It was one Of the Lords minions, he didn't seem to happy when I refused to be his wife' they both laughed at this, Hitomi thinking back to when she was a slave. She wished that Merle would be alright, she was her best friend and if anything happened to her, Hitomi would never forgive herself for leaving her all alone.  
  
'Well I better go you should rest. Nice speaking to you mistress' with that the other women left Hitomi alone letting her dwell on her thoughts of what had happened that past couple of days.  
  
She could remember what it felt like to die, the feeling of her energy leaving her. She could still feel the warmth of the blood dripping over her hands.  
  
She shivered, not for a long time did she want to feel that pain, possibly never.  
  
But what was the type of magic involved. It felt different than hers; for starters it was a lot stronger. She tried to picture the aura it held, but to her annoyance nothing seemed very clear from what happened.  
  
As if it was all an illusion...  
  
~~  
  
Hitomi had been in her new heaven for almost two days now, and yet she had to see her soon to be husband. Her stomach suddenly lurched as that thought struck her; she was going to be Princess Hitomi Fanel.  
  
She had always imagined what it would be like to be a Princess when she was little, but now her chance had come and the feeling was far from what she had thought.  
  
She had always imagined it to feel like the happiest moment of her life instead she felt scared and worried. She would be the daughter in law to the evil lord Keaira a person (if that's what you could call him) who most of the world despised and would sooner die than have to serve under him.  
  
Hitomi still wasn't used to being called Mistress. The people around her treated her with respect and did every thing. The servants, Hitomi cringed as she thought that word. She hated it when she was one of the Lords servants and now she was just as bad having people serve under her.  
  
Hitomi had taken tour's of the castle many times as she was forbidden to leave the castle grounds. She had entered many rooms and many hallways and each and everyone was decorated with the most beautiful carvings and statues. Some times she would sit in a room for hours and just admire the beauty of it.  
  
Today was another occasion when she got bored; the servants had already dressed and bathed her. She had talked to Picama for as long as possible, she was the lady Hitomi had met the first day she awoke in the castle. They had become quite good friends talking about their life and memories.  
  
Hitomi had found out that Picama had also been a servant of the Queen working in the kitchen.  
  
Hitomi stopped confused at where she was, she thought she had explored every depth of the castle but still as she looked around she realised she was lost.  
  
A shiver worked its way down her spine as the candles began to be lit by the magical aura which floated around the castle and she noticed that it was now night. She walked over to a window and glanced out, the moon was full and the stars were bright.  
  
She turned around quickly as she thought she saw Van. She glanced around not being able to find him but then noticed that the image she had seen was the reflection of a painting of him.  
  
He was handsome.  
  
She shook herself for that; she didn't want to think any such thing about him. After all he had killed her, well sort of. But that scared her, as she didn't know why.  
  
Where was he anyway? Two days already, and no sign of Lord Keaira or Van. She didn't mind not seeing the Lord but at least seeing her soon to be husband. He hadn't even come to see her, give her expensive gifts, or even shown any sort of passion. Any normal man would, but he wasn't normal. He had grown up from a small baby living with a father full of such evil.  
  
Why did Van even choose Hitomi? There was nothing special about her. Did Van even like her?  
  
This was not how she thought love would be. She didn't feel love for him. Although... she could still remember the look in his eyes the first time their eyes met. They shone happiness and relief... almost like he was relived he had finally found her. But when had they had the chance to lose each other since they had never met?  
  
So many questions rumbled their way through Hitomi's mind. It deeply confused her and caused her to feel slightly dizzy. The magic that had been used on her still made her brain gain dizzy spells at times.  
  
She needed some fresh air to cool down, her eyes found a balcony with the doors slightly agar, that would do.  
  
She clung onto the wall as she made her way to the balcony. She stumbled over to the ledge and lent over it, the cool night breeze brushed gently across her face like a thousand kisses.  
  
Her hair gently caressed her face as it flew freely in the night air.  
  
She closed her eyes and enjoyed the quiet of the night only being able to hear a few crickets singing the song of night.  
  
'Beautiful night' Hitomi opened her eyes and quickly turned round as she heard someone's gentle voice ask.  
  
'Who… What?' Hitomi asked as panic started to edge into her delicate features. The figure stood in the corner, his face concealed by nighttime shadows.  
  
'Do not worry dear Hitomi' the person stepped into the light that was cast from the moon.  
  
It was the Prince Van; she slowly began to lose the fear that had not so long ago encaged her body.  
  
'Master' she said before she bowed in front of him. Trying to show him some respect.  
  
She heard a gentle laugh. And risked a glance at him. He was looking down at her with the same happiness and kindness they had held the first time their eyes met.  
  
'Please, Don't call me that. It sounds so... so... formal. Please call me Van we after all are soon to be wed' he placed a hand upon her shoulder and reached for her hand to help her get up.  
  
'Yes V... Van' she then returned the smile.  
  
Hitomi then remembered what had happened when he had chosen her. She took a step back so her body was pressed against the ledge of the balcony. Van looked at Hitomi confusion written across his face.  
  
'You...you... stabbed me! Why? Why did you do it? How?' Hitomi reached for the place on her chest where she had felt so much pain the other night.  
  
She watched as Vans eyes fell to the ground and his hand brushed over his sword. Hitomi flinched.  
  
'I'm sorry. There are so many things you have yet to understand about my family and my way of life. You already know that this castle holds much magic?' Hitomi nodded, as Van's head moved to his left and he looked far away at the scenery.  
  
'That magic is central to one person. That's me. I am the only person in this kingdom that contains such gifts. Not even my father has. I guess this is why he sometimes pushes me away. Ashamed that his son is stronger than him. Most of my powers come from this sword. It is the sword of Astra in other words the sword of the stars and it once belonged to my mother, sometimes it makes me do things I don't want. It pumps some of its evil powers through me, it also contains good power my mother was able to control its evil' he paused not wanting to continue his eyes again falling to the ground.  
  
'The reason why I had to create the image of you being stabbed and dying was because the other women couldn't know that you lived. You have to start life with a new identity like you had been reborn into a new person. The reason I had to give you the feeling of dying was to make if believable, you would never have believed it if you hadn't also felt the pain as well as seeing it. I'm so sorry that I had to do this; it was not my wish but my fathers. Please forgive me Hitomi. I just want to get to know you like we have never met' He looked up at Hitomi eyes full of hope. She closed her eyes in hope she could process what was going through it.  
  
She opened one eye to see Van still looking at her; she looked deep into his eyes seeing truth hidden within the dark colour of them.  
  
She looked at her pendent, she saw it flash a red and begin to heat up. The warmth from it stayed but the light slowly faded.  
  
Maybe it was giving her a sign? In the past it had never been wrong, maybe it was telling her to trust him. Because deep in her soul she knew it was the right thing to do.  
  
'Ok, I believe you' Vans face then lit up and his eyes sparkled reflecting the stars making his eyes look like stars themselves. He jumped and picked Hitomi up and swung her round, and gently placed her down after he had done a whole turn.  
  
She blinked at him but he just continued to smile at her.  
  
'Thank you so much Hitomi' Hitomi blushed being so close to him felt strange. She almost enjoyed his company. But there was something that kept in the back of her mind, reminding her that he was in fact the son of Lord Keaira and also some evil ran through his veins.  
  
Why did she not feel it though? Not even her pendant had shone the dark black of danger.  
  
Hitomi looked up at the sky and gasped. It must be late she should be getting some rest. After all, the wedding was tomorrow.  
  
'Excuse me my lord but I must be going. The night is late and I need my rest for tomorrow' She again bowed in front of him before she walked towards the doors leading to the hallway.  
  
'Wait... please remember to call me Van. You are not a slave any more. You are my equal and I intend you to treat me as an equal of you' Van touched Hitomi's shoulder as she was walking away. This froze her.  
  
'I recommend being careful whilst walking around the castle there are many secrets to it some I wish you never to know' Hitomi slowly turned around to face Van's concerned eyes. She almost gasped as he actually showed concern for her safety something no one had shown her for three years.  
  
She smiled at him before walking away to find where her room was. She did not speak one word to him, but savoured the kindness he had shown.  
  
The voice in the back of her head still spoke those words reminding her of the evil which must be running through his veins.  
  
~~  
  
The wedding had taken place the next day. It was simple but beautiful.  
  
The guests had been: Lord Keaira, his leading general, Picama (as Hitomi had asked just one request to have some one she knew), a few servants and the priest.  
  
Hitomi wore a simple white gown with green flowers and gems sewn all over to match the colour of her eyes. Her hair was plaited and she wore lilies with a beautiful tiara made out or emeralds and diamonds. Van wore black trousers, a black shirt with a green long waistcoat over the top. He still wore his sword, the sword of Astra. Hitomi Shivered as she thought of it. The sword of stars, a thing with such an elegant name had caused so much pain from magic. The purpose of magic was not to harm others but to help them.  
  
She was sitting in the crystal dinning room. This was the biggest and most wonderful one of them all. They did not have a party to celebrate the occasion but a meal with the lord and Van.  
  
So far the two men had yet to speak a word to her instead talking about the strategies of another battle, which was about to commence as, the commoners (as they called her family) were uprising in a country far to the east.  
  
Hitomi sat quietly eating her food that smelt so delicious, but still she had very little appetite.  
  
'So Hitomi how does it feel now that you are Princess living in this beautiful castle away from all that scum' Keaira had turned around causing Hitomi to jump, he was actually asking her a question.  
  
She bit her lip out of anger, she was once one of those scum and most of her best friends still are. She breathed a few times and answered him.  
  
'It is brilliant' was all she could muster her anger for him was to great and just watching the way he gulped down his wine spilling it all over the place and most of his food ending up on his shirt instead of his mouth.  
  
She watched as his eyes turned to anger and he rose from his chair.  
  
'Do not lie to me child, I can see it in those eyes of yours. It is NOT good to mess with me you ignorant bitch' she sat frozen scared at what he would do to her. He was pure evil and now he was shouting at her.  
  
She didn't notice when Van grabbed her and placed her behind him, being to frozen out of fear.  
  
'Father, I'm warning you do not treat Hitomi with such disrespect she is just as equal as you probably even more so.'  
  
Hitomi got knocked out of her trance as she felt the anger radiate off Van. She stepped back but was unable to escape from his tight grip. She winced as he held tightly onto her sore wrist.  
  
She looked up and saw fear in the lord Keaira's eyes. She saw fear from the lord because of his own son.  
  
The lord then sat back down and begun to eat his food again. Van turned around and walked towards the door dragging Hitomi with him.  
  
'Van stop it please your hurting me, please stop it' He stopped and faced her. She watched as his eyes changed to black and his aura filled with streaks of black. She stepped back pulling her hand as hard as she could from his grip.  
  
'Van what is wrong with you? What are you doing?' She was now against the wall with nowhere to run. She watched as Van removed his sword from its holder and held it up against her neck.  
  
She looked deep into his eyes in the vague hope that the Van she knew as being nice was in there.  
  
'Don't ever lie again Hitomi' with that he pushed his knife against her neck causing a small wound and a small amount of blood to fall down her neck and onto her wedding dress. Causing the colour of it to change to a dangerous red.  
  
She watched as the patch of red spread and then glanced up at Van. The black from his aura and eyes was fading. He stepped back from her horror written on his face. He looked at her neck then his sword before dropping it.  
  
Hitomi felt a wave of black magic radiate from the sword knocking her to the floor and branding her unconscious. The last words she heard before she fell was vans screams for help, and felt the gentle cushion of him as he held her close to his heart.  
  
The only thing she could think of was the simple word... Why?  
  
~~  
  
Whoa that's finally done! I didn't know how long that took, but I'm sure it should have taken longer! I have never been able to write a chapter that quickly! I have written it over two days! All I have to say is don't expect this kind of treatment for a while because I have exams coming up. About a chapter a week should be about all I can manage.  
  
Oh I'm so sorry for leaving the chapter like this again. But if you haven't guessed the sword contains both good and evil tendencies, so when van shows anger the sword reacts pumping evil magic through him making him do things he would usually do.  
  
His father is scared of him? Why is that? Hehehehe! Well I think I will leave that to maybe the last few chapters to explain :) Sorry :(  
  
Well please review I was soooooo happy when I saw all the reviews I got I could hardly believe it! Thank you! That's what made me want to write more!  
  
Again I'm sorry about the ending but I'm will make sure that the next chapter is written as soon as possible and WILL NOT be a cliff-hanger!  
  
Love and hugs  
  
Anime rose  
  
@------  
  
If you want to email me: xanime_princessx@hotmail.com 


	3. Waking up to Realisation

Hi! Sorry it has taken me over a week to do this chapter but I do actually have good reasons! See I left school on Thursday and lots of things were happening surrounding that :) So a big hug and a big kiss to say sorry and a new chapter as well! :)  
  
Very sorry about the cliff-hanger again but like I said this chapter wont have one because two in a row is a bit harsh for you guys! Sorry :)  
  
Um... I'm not sure about this chapter its well kind of crap! Lol! I didn't know what to write kind of a semi writer's block! But I hope you like it anyway.  
  
I'm very shocked that people reviewed again! Wow! Thank you so much! Big hugs to you all!  
  
Cous-Cous: Thank you for reviewing! Well I'm thinking about giving her some other powers, of course she will have some magic in her to be able to control the pendant I'm just not sure what. Well counter cursing and stuff... see Van's and Hitomi's magic have a lot in common ;)  
  
Neostar22: Thank you! Wow thank you so much a very nice review!  
  
Ika: Yay! In English! Thank you for telling me what you said! I'm glad you liked it!  
  
Sereneblaze: Thank you for reviewing again! Identity change... as you said changing her name would be confusing and if any of the slaves saw her they would think they were imagining it!  
  
Carrie: Thank you for reviewing both chapters! :) Yay! Someone else who likes different Fanfics! They rule that's why I like writing them!  
  
Trunks gal: Thank you!  
  
Dilandau's gal: Hehe! An update is now! Oh yes the plot thickens even more! Hehehe! Thanks for the review!  
  
Midor318: Cheers for your review!  
  
Magicman: Ok.... Eep :)  
  
Pretty senshi1519: Oh dear! Please don't hurt me! I know loads of people hate cliffhangers! : s Lol! Thank you very much I'm glad its 'perdyful!' hehehe! Thanks again!  
  
Lola: :)  
  
Midor318: Didn't you review already? Thanks anyways :) 4 reviews! Are you mad? You seemed pretty mad when you wrote the last review! I don't mind people making comments some times they are good and can help me improve! :)  
  
Eva maverx: Hehehe! Thank you I thought you might be angry about the cliffhanger! There isn't one this time! Big promise!  
  
Ah-Young: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! Everyone asks if he is like Dilly! Um… I don't even know if Dilandu will be in this Fanfic? Maybe he will? I'm not sure! I haven't thought that far ahead!  
  
Very evil daughter of lord vol: Dilly fan again! Um… I might have to add some of him in it then to keep you happy! Sorry about the long delay! I feel soooooo bad!  
  
Madison Hammack: Wow! Thanks for the long review! I'm so glad you have been keeping check! I think half of my reviewers have disappeared after the long delay! Thanks a bunch for your advice. It would have been a big help but I had already almost finished the chapter when you reviewed! As you will see when you read me and you had the same idea about Hitomi still being a bit scared of Van. Ahhh I cant add Allen or Milerna yet! They don't come in until later in the story, but it's worth the wait when they do!  
  
Okies that's all my thank yous! And just a big thanks you to everyone! This is the next chapter Hitomi is beginning to see and feel something strange about the sword. Um... as I said I think this is a bit crap to be honest!  
  
Well please read anyways  
  
Love and huggles  
  
Anime rose  
  
@------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the escaflowne characters or anything related to it! I'm just a mad fan! : P  
  
~~  
  
Slave to evil  
  
Chapter 3: Waking up to realisation  
  
Written by Anime rose  
  
~~  
  
The view from the window was outstanding; the sun was setting into the distance cascading arrays of golden water upon Hitomi's pale skin. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth the golden rays were placing onto her. Gently warming up all the iciness she had ever held for anything. All her fears began to melt into nothingness. She re-opened her eyes so she could watch the sunset finally set itself behind the blanket of mountains so it could rest after its long day of work.  
  
Hitomi watched in confusion as the sun began to set at recorded speed and the sky darkened leaving her in complete darkness. Fear began to edge its way back into her body. What Hitomi had just seen looked just like a sunset but one that had been sped up just like it had been fast-forwarded in a horror movie. She glanced up trying to see the stars above but all that was reflected in her eyes was the black of an endless hole. Day had turned to night in the blink of an eye.  
  
Hitomi was startled as she began to see a light; she looked down noticing where it was coming from. It was her necklace. She began to walk backwards trying to make her way back into her room at what she saw. Her necklace so pure, so full of good magic had turned black. If something so strong and beautiful held the blackness of fear something of evil was coming. Hitomi now felt it in her body and soul. The aura of the thing was as black as the night; it was as black as this night. She shivered. What was she going to do? She continued to walk backwards into her room her hands feeling behind her for the door handle. But as she reached backwards all Hitomi met was the coldness of flesh. Her hands flung forwards clutching one another for warmth. Just that simple touch had caused her whole body to have a current of cold, evil energy catapulted throughout her.  
  
Hitomi tried to run, she tried to scream, and she tried to just move. But the fear had built solid roots deep into the ground beneath her. Just like the roots of a tree they were firmly in place unable to be moved by someone like herself, with such a delicate structure. Hitomi almost fainted as she felt the beings breathe on the back of her neck. Even that was cold. The evil was causing her head to spin and her control to slowly fall into a broken puzzle.  
  
~~  
  
Hitomi was gasping deep breathes by the time she finally found an escape out of the nightmare. She looked around her, she was in her room. Alone... She sighed and leaned back into her bed. Her breath was still coming out in gasps. She couldn't believe it was a dream. She had so many dreams. Some of them being vivid but none that left the fear still embedded into her body and the coldness surrounding her hands... and the room. She stopped breathing and listened to the darkness around her. Would that speak?  
  
She listened a few more seconds then let all her breathe out at once.  
  
Safe at last.  
  
She finally closed her eyes as the warmth that the darkness had sucked in finally made its way back into the room. She suddenly awoke again eyes blazing and her neck hurting. Why did she not remember before?  
  
Van...  
  
Again, why did he do it? Hitomi had almost felt trust edging its way into her feelings for Van that was until he used his sword on her again. This time it was not just a mere illusion but also something which had actually scarred her. The memories of yesterday streamed through her head.  
  
Van's sudden outburst.  
  
The blackness of his aura and eyes.  
  
How, before she fell into unconsciousness she could swear she saw true regret and shock hidden in his eyes at his actions.  
  
But before he had used illusions on her and how would she know that the regret his eyes shone was not another one?  
  
She remembered something that he had told her about the sword, how sometimes it made him do things he didn't want to and sometimes he couldn't control the evil that ran through it.  
  
Maybe, just maybe this is what happened. She leant over to her side and lit the candle on the table next to her bed. She sat up and started thinking.  
  
She knew deep inside of her heart, where all the magic of her was held that Van was good. She couldn't believe it completely as it was hidden so deep.  
  
She undid the lock of her necklace and held it in her hands. Sometimes if she concentrated enough and wished enough she could see into the future and past. Her wish was to see the history behind the sword it had to have something special about it other than its magical abilities. She could just sense it.  
  
She closed her eyes and began to concentrate. She didn't notice as a breeze circled the room blowing out the candle and causing her hair to run wild.  
  
~~  
  
As she disappeared into another dimension inside of her head she could see blackness around her. She looked around spotting a light, she walked towards it.  
  
As she got nearer there was a big flash of pure light and she was left in a garden. In front of her was a woman with beautiful black flowing hair, and a little boy. She knew it was Van as she could sense his aura. She watched the scene unfold in front of her.  
  
'Van, this sword will be entrusted into your care in the future. You must be careful of it, as you know all about good and bad magic of this world. You must know that this sword is one of the few items to hold both. This is why it is so special' the women knelt down in front of Van and handed him the sword. He looked down at it and dropped it as he screamed.  
  
'Why? Why did I see those things?' Van was shaking and staring at the sword.  
  
'Even I saw them when I first touched the sword. After time you will be able to control the images' He ran over to the women and hugged her.  
  
The image around Hitomi froze and she was allowed to look around the surroundings.  
  
The house that the garden belonged to was beautiful and grand. It was made out of a white stone making it shine like the light of a star as the suns rays gently touched its surface.  
  
A fairy tale.  
  
Hitomi bent down to examine the sword, such beauty. She watched as the light hit it casting a deep red light to be reflected.  
  
That's strange?  
  
She reached for the sword, her hand getting closer and closer by the second. As she touched it the world around her slowed down as she tried to move her arm. It felt heavy and numb. The colours began to swirl. Slowly at first then gradually getting faster. What was happening?  
  
She watched as images zoomed past. Ones of torture, some of happiness.  
  
She saw Van crying, he was knelt over the women she had just seen him with. He was not much older than the previous vision. She reached for him, reaching to take away him from the sadness, but the image disappeared to be replaced with another of the women fighting the Queen of the Earth.  
  
Hitomi gasped, the women who had been so kind before looked as if the devil it self had destroyed her soul and taken her body for himself. Her eyes held the blackness of the night and her aura the darkness of shadows. This image again faded and the world stopped spinning around her. She was again in the garden. It was different; flames engulfed the plants squeezing out there sunlight. The women laid upon the floor her chest barely moving as she gasped in what looked like her last breaths.  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw something move. She turned to see Van running towards the lady screaming, the world began to spin and all the images she had seen rewound. The only thing she could hear was Van shouting his pain for his Mother...  
  
~~  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes, looking around her. The room was still spinning from her visions.  
  
She didn't move just sat staring into space. The queen of the earth had killed Van's mother.  
  
But why?  
  
She remembered the darkness of Van's mother as she fought against the Queen.  
  
What happened?  
  
Although by seeing all these things so many spaces in the storyline had yet to be filled. She couldn't process any of it. She still didn't know the history of the sword only that it contained both good and evil magic. But she already knew that. The sword had to be evil, but if it was then why did Van still keep it? Wouldn't he want to destroy it? Hitomi had a feeling that the sword was the thing that had turned Van's mother into the evil spirit she had seen. There had to be another reason behind it though.  
  
She gripped her hands together as her pendant radiated icy warmth. Why was it feeling like this? Never before had it shown coldness.  
  
Something had happened, something Hitomi would never know. Or would she? Maybe by finding out the truth of Van's past, and the sword. She could understand why he suddenly showed so much evil flowing through out him, it was because of the sword. But if so why didn't he show evil all the other times he carried it with him?  
  
She rested her head against the backboard of the bed. In such a short time Hitomi had learnt so much.  
  
Maybe evil wasn't as it seemed, or maybe it was just covered up by good.  
  
She didn't know. She just didn't know. She drifted off into a sleep full of nightmares from her vision. She saw flames engulf small children. She couldn't tell but she thought she saw a figure in the middle of them laughing. Laughing at the destruction they had caused. She saw as the light from the flames reached something held in the persons hand, she watched as the image of a sword was replayed into her eyes.  
  
In the morning she forgot this, the memories of her dreams held captive inside her head, not wanting to be viewed again.  
  
~~  
  
Hitomi awoke as the sunlight from the morning sun blinded her. She blinked a few times and turned to her the other side, moaning about how her body ached trying to get back to sleep.  
  
She kept her eyes closed and wondered how she had gotten into her room last night. She hadn't even thought about it until now since she was so busy trying to find out about the sword.  
  
She opened her eyes her vision still slightly blurry full of sleep. As soon as they focused they fell upon deep amber orbs.  
  
'Ahhhhh…' She jumped backwards towards the edge of her bed. The person who was there scared her half to death. She looked at the person more noticing that it was in fact Van. How did she not realise before his eyes held such a distinctive colour, so deep and calming.  
  
She shook her head. It was Van, hadn't he tried to kill her. She reached for the cut on her neck noticing that the bandage was still there. She knew now that the sword had something to do with all the pain Van had been causing her but how could she stop it from taking over Van as it already had. She wrapped her arms around her and looked down at the bed sheets.  
  
'Wh… What are are you doing he...Here?' Hitomi asked nervously, anyone could tell how nervous she was at the moment.  
  
Van smiled but as soon as Hitomi's nervous voice began to speak it soon vanished. His eyes drifted from hers and fell upon the ground.  
  
'I just thought I would come to see how you are feeling' Van answered Hitomi's question no louder than a whisper.  
  
Hitomi looked at Van, she felt sorry him. He looked upset at her hostility. She sighed; the sword did make him evil. Maybe if she asked him to take it off?  
  
'Van… I…' Hitomi was interrupter by Van.  
  
'Look, I know your scared of me. I can understand why but please just listen to me. It's just that whenever I get angry the sword senses this and well pumps evil magic into me. I didn't want to hurt you yesterday. Hell I would never want to hurt you' Van got off his seat and started walking back and fourth up the bed.  
  
'You may wonder why I still have it even if it does. I can usually control it but around my father I cant. I just can't…' His head dropped and he stopped moving.  
  
'I'm sorry Hitomi, I'm really sorry I just wish you could trust me. I know we haven't known each other long and met under slightly unusual circumstances, but I… I… L… Like you and we are m…m…married' Van began to stutter and turned his head towards the direction of the door facing away from Hitomi.  
  
'Van…' was all Hitomi could say. He turned around and reached for her wrist. She flinched as he touched her and gasped as he gripped onto her wrist that had only recently been broken.  
  
He stopped and looked up at her confusion written in his eyes. She moved back right towards the edge of the bed clutching her wrist. Van climbed onto the other side looking questionably at her.  
  
'I'm ok, my wrist is just a little sore' she gave a weak smile.  
  
'What happened to it?' Van continued to look at Hitomi with his deep eyes.  
  
'Nothing really… just one of your fathers minions really. He wasn't very happy when I refused his offer of becoming his wife.' She laughed but Van could see a small tear escape her eye.  
  
He couldn't stand seeing her upset, no matter how much she may be scared of him he had to comfort her. He reached for her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Hitomi made no hesitation, she didn't even struggle. She just rested her head upon his shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
His arms felt warm, not like she had expected. She actually felt safe. She opened her eyes as she felt magic radiating from the sword. She wasn't scared as she felt the goodness of it. Maybe it was true the sword was not all evil. She closed her eyes again and returned the embrace.  
  
Van and Hitomi sat like this for about 5 minutes until she finally pulled away. Her eyes dropped to the bed as she felt a blush climb up her cheeks. She didn't realise that she had been hugging him so long.  
  
She stole a peak at Van and noticed that he to was looking down fiddling with the corner of his jacket.  
  
'I better let you rest; you may still be feeling unwell. You have a busy day ahead of you.' Van got up from the bed and looked up at Hitomi, who was to now looking at him.  
  
'What do you mean a big day?' Van just smiled.  
  
'You will find out soon…' Vans eyes suddenly held anger, this slightly scared Hitomi.  
  
'…And soon I will escape from the clutches of my fathers evil rule' Hitomi looked at him confused. She reached for his arm to wake him out of his trance. As soon as her fingers met his skin he blinked as smiled the smile that made Hitomi melt every time she saw it.  
  
Hitomi knew it was probably best not to ask any questions. She would find out soon enough. She returned the smile and pulled the covers over her ready to rest again.  
  
'Sleep well my princess' Van spoke to her as he walked over to the window and closed the curtains. Hitomi closed her eyes.  
  
Van looked over at his princess. Even in the dark she shone with such beauty. He didn't know that he could love anyone as much as he did in this short amount of time. He hardly knew her but the second their eyes met he knew she was the one. He smiled and continued to look at her.  
  
A sleeping angel.  
  
He sighed, how he wished that his sword would not use its evil magic it rarely did. It was just that his father infuriated him so much. He didn't need to turn to evil after what happened.  
  
He walked over to Hitomi and swept a few lose strands out of her face and pulled the covers up to her chin. He leant down and planted a small kiss on her forehead before walking towards the door and taking one last look at her before exiting the room.  
  
Hitomi opened her eyes as she heard the door click shut. She reached for her forehead where Van had just kissed her. She smiled, she was beginning to like Van, really like him. With that she fell asleep with the thought that things may turn out all right.  
  
~~  
  
Um… all I can say is a big sorry about the big delay! I feel so bad! I've probably lost half of my reviewers! Sooooo sorry!  
  
Well I hope you like that chapter, I personally don't know? It's a bit, I don't know different.  
  
It tells you about the sword and how it posses good and bad magic and that's why Van cant control it sometimes. That's about all you need to know about the sword and that it belonged to his mother.  
  
In the next chapters maybe a bit little on you will find out about Vans mother and Father and why his Father the evil lord is well… evil! :)  
  
Also you will find out how Van is going to escape his father's evil clutches, but does he want to kill him and wouldn't it be easier to?  
  
Ahhhh you will have to find out.  
  
I don't think this is a cliffhanger but some people might so sorry! I said I wouldn't but I guess it might be classed as one but not really.  
  
Aww never mind!  
  
Anyway please review I want to know what you think? Do you like the chapter? I'm not sure? I'm sorry the chapters not very long but I thought it was better than nothing.  
  
Love and Huggles  
  
Anime rose  
  
@------  
  
P.s. you can email at: xanime_princessx@hotmail.com  
  
Please visit my anime website: http://www.geocities.com/palaceanime  
  
Oh and big thanks to Vampira Roja, if any one has noticed my grammar and spelling get slightly better it's all because of her! Thanks so much! 


	4. Running from evil's Child

Hi!  
  
At the moment I'm listening to the offspring. Don't ask me why but I used to have their album Americana but I lost it! Duh! And I downloaded some songs off it I loved and now I've gone back into liking them. The kids aren't all right is a wicked song and so is their cover of Feelings!  
  
Bassoon! Did you know that was an instrument! I don't even know what kind it is! It just has a funny name!  
  
All right after all that a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Each time I thank you people I have to thank more and more! Wow is all I can say; I can't believe you actually like it! I thought it was just some weird and random idea floating around in my head.  
  
And now here are the thanks and if you asked a question the answers:  
  
Sereneblaze: Thanks again! You're always the first to review! Thank you loads!  
  
Magicman: Hehehe! Kill Allen? Um… I doubt he would try it on with Hitomi but if he does I'm sure I could do something nasty to him :P  
  
Enfant de Haine: Wow! What you just said made me feel so happy! I'm really happy that you think my story is good and as you put it is a great way to handle a cliché subject!  
  
Ika: Hum… will Merle and Hitomi ever meet? Read and you may just well find out.  
  
Lovin Vegeta: Thank you for your review. I try to write as often as I can, so hard to do though.  
  
KittyKat146: **Blinks** thanks loads for the great review! I never really thought I was a good writer. Hehehe, yeah I seem to get lots of people reviewing, strange.  
  
C.G: now you can read what happens next here is the next chapter!  
  
Rina: Thank you!  
  
Madison Hammack: Ahhhh! Everyone is counting on me! No! Oh I better try and make the story good then, there's a little bit more V/H in this chapter. I don't want to go over board since they barely know each other.  
  
Lace: Thank you thank you thank you!  
  
TennyoAngel711: Don't worry about Van things will eventually be ok. More! Ahhhh don't shout I'm trying so hard. But I'm very ill at the moment I have doctors today!  
  
Midor318: Thanks for the review! Speak to you soon on msn!  
  
Neostar22: Well I guess the big surprise is the big escape! Read read! Here's another hug for another great review!  
  
Trunks gal: Here's the next chappie! Thank you.  
  
Eva Maverx: Yep no cliffhanger, there's not even one in this chapter either. Just for you! Hehehe!  
  
Cous-cous: Sorry I can't kill him, well not yet anyway. He might die I'm not sure. A bit more fluff in this chapter.  
  
Kiya: Yes very true I would probably be so annoyed to be a slave I am so lazy! I still manage to get writing though as I don't have to move much! Hehehe! Only kidding  
  
Ying fa wolf: Sakura/cherry blossom wolf. None other then a Cardcaptors fan no? Thanks for all the great things you said about my fic! :)  
  
Very evil daughter of lord Vol: Well at the beginning Hitomi was actually having a dream. But also you could call it a vision. It will play a part later on in the Fanfic so keep it in mind :)  
  
Naito: Wow! Thanks soooooooo much for the great review! Here's the next chapter I hope you like it just as much! :)  
  
Wow! So many! I think it was about 20 or so reviewers? Some of them new readers, some of them old who have reviewed since the beginning!  
  
Here's the next chapter! How did I ever manage to write it so quickly? Got some inspiration through my illness, yea I'm afraid I'm rather ill :(  
  
I hope you like the chapter, some progression in the story line. I just want to say that all the past stuff that happened with Van's parents will probably be concealed until the end of the Fanfic. Sorry about that. But until then I will hopefully keep you entertained with the rest of the storyline.  
  
This chapter is basically about the big escape! Oh yes the big escape! Mwhahaha! And hopefully you will like it!  
  
Please Review it really gives me confidence to write when I get all you guys saying that the story is good! Thanks sooooo much!  
  
Oh please could you have a look at my other Fanfic 'Halo of Help'? I didn't get many reviews and I don't know if I should continue as it may not be that good.  
  
Love and Huggles  
  
Anime rose  
  
@------  
  
~~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any related characters. The idea of this story I do own and the basic Fanfic so if you steal it I will send round the mafia! (Um… I'm only kidding about the last bit!)  
  
~~  
  
Slave to Evil  
  
Chapter 4: Running from evil's child  
  
Written by Anime rose  
  
~~  
  
The next morning Hitomi had woken up to the sound of birds singing through her window and the sun gently persuading her to awake to the beautiful day.  
  
She couldn't remember opening the window or the curtains at the fact, it was too early for her brain to work any kind of trivial questions. She gently moved her arms underneath her so she could bring her body up to sit. This morning she felt brilliant, no muscles ached, she reached for her neck and even that seemed to have healed extremely well.  
  
Her room was just as she remembered it, nothing had changed and nothing dark was lingering in the corner. She didn't know if it was the beautiful day or the feeling that she held inside whenever she thought of Van, but for some reason she was happy and she was actually smiling for no reason at all.  
  
She sniffed, she smelt the aroma of some kind of food. It smelt delicious. She glanced to her left catching out of the corner of her eye a tray containing that food she had just smelt.  
  
She smiled as she saw a note upon the tray as well. She leant over on her side reaching for it. Simply in scripted on the front was her name Hitomi; she turned it over to read it.  
  
To, Hitomi  
  
I hope you are feeling better this morning. Again I am sorry about all the pain I have caused you. This breakfast is just a small gift to show you. I also ask if I could have your company this lunchtime in the gardens. There are lots of things I need to talk to you about.  
  
Love Van  
  
Hitomi smiled at this; finally she would actually get a chance to talk to him. The last couple of days she hadn't seen much of him. Before their marriage and now after. She shivered as she remembered the evil that radiated off him the night of their wedding.  
  
As she read the note through again a frown appeared upon her forehead. What did he need to talk to her about? The way he had phrased it seemed, as it was important and serious. She bit her lip she was worried at what it could possibly be about.  
  
A second later she almost slapped herself. She had become quite insecure after the life she had led. First she had been the servant of the beautiful and wise Queen of the Earth and then a slave being tortured and caused pain so many times she had lost count after the first hundred. After that she had lost most of the trust she had held for people. This is why she found it hard to trust Van. So far she had known him to tell her no lie. This was one of the ability's she held, she could tell when people lied; she just had feelings when they would not speak the truth.  
  
She shook her head and got all the negative thoughts out of her head. Van probably just wanted to speak to her since they had yet to.  
  
She soon forgot all about her worries as she began to eat her breakfast the first thing she had eaten in at least a day.  
  
~~  
  
The morning came and went just as it had since the first day she entered the castle. The servants dressed her, bathed her and cared for all her needs. At first she had found this strange and hated the thought of having people work for her, as when she did she did not like it at all. She had refused many times for their help, but they were just so persistent that in the end she gave up trying to stop them helping her.  
  
She kept her eye on the clock awaiting her meeting with Van. As the time grew nearer and nearer butterflies began to awake in her stomach. She was nervous, really nervous and she didn't exactly know why. She had half a guess that it was to do with her never actually talking to Van like a married couple should do.  
  
She had much time to think over the whole marriage situation. How strange she had found it after thinking about it all. The society she lived in had changed so much, before people married for love but now it seemed like Van had married her because of his father's wishes. Again the whole situation revolved around in her mind.  
  
She had now convinced herself that Van might actually like her, he had told her yesterday anyway. But love was a completely different matter, how could he or she love one another when only meeting a week or so ago? She believed in love at first sight and true love. She couldn't deny the fact that she had felt something their eyes met but was it love?  
  
Hitomi had decided to ignore all of it. She was going to try and act as if they had just met, just like a new couple. This way she would probably not act so nervous and strange. But still the butterflies refused to leave her.  
  
She now sat on her bed glancing at her clock every now and again. More like every ten seconds as soon she would have to go and meet Van. 1 o clock was the time midday started in her land, and at the moment it was 5 to.  
  
She fidgeted with her necklace as she now stared at the clock. She watched as another minute clicked past. She couldn't take it any longer; it wouldn't matter if she were a few minutes early. It would take her a few minutes to get to the gardens and she would just be on time when she got there.  
  
She left the comfy seat the bed had provided and exited her room. She knew the corridor to her room like the back of her hand. She had walked back and fourth it many times when she was either returning or leaving for when she investigated the castle she lived in. On the walls hung many pictures. Some she found fascinating, so abstract and surreal when she looked at them it would seem like she was in a whole new world. But many of the pictures were full of pain and torture. She usually ran past these as they sent back so many memories of how her friends were killed.  
  
In a few minutes she was in the garden, it was a beautiful day. When she was a slave she would curse weather like this. The heat would cause her bare skin to burn and her body to weaken. But now she actually had the chance to enjoy it. She leant her head back and closed her eyes letting the sun gently heat her face.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around at the garden, today was the first real day she had actually got to see it. She had looked at it through her window and passed by it many times.  
  
She walked over to many different flowers admiring their beauty. Many flowers had taken hold of the garden all colours of the rainbow, looking like a whole new kingdom.  
  
She examined them for about five minutes finally resting underneath a giant oak. She held in her hands a single white rose. She had found this plant so fascinating as she had only seen red ones before. She glanced around her as she suddenly remembered why she was in the garden. Her meeting with Van. Just as she thought that the butterflies returned, they had momentarily disappeared to examine the flowers.  
  
Van was nowhere in site, maybe she was too early or late? She couldn't decide. Either way she was still going to enjoy the quiet time in the garden until his arrival. She leant her head back upon the trunk of the tree and looked around the garden. She was in the shaded part hiding from the suns rays, she watched as a few gardeners looked after the plants and every now and again a servant would quickly dash across the garden to the main building.  
  
Soon her eyes became heavy and closed. The gentle breeze comforted her and cooled off the heat of the afternoon. Still Van had yet to arrive and she had begun to give up hope. The small white rose she had held fell out of her hand as the heat of the afternoon began to cause sleepiness to her.  
  
She didn't know how long she had rested for but she was awoken with the gentle smell of flowers. Not just any flower, the white rose she had just been holding. She opened her eyes and behind the fuzzy focus they held she could see her rose float gently in front of her eyes.  
  
She closed her eyes thinking it was all a dream, but then she heard someone speak.  
  
'So sleeping beauty finally awakes' through her sleepiness she couldn't recognize the voice. She slowly opened her eyes and gave a little yawn.  
  
'I was waiting for my prince to awaken me, but he was late' she smiled and blinked a few times and tried to focus upon the person in front of her.  
  
She blushed slightly as she saw whom it was. It was Van and he was crouching in front of her holding the white rose out to her.  
  
'I think you dropped this' he handed the rose to Hitomi and she took it out of his hands.  
  
'Thank you' She looked at the rose then at Van again. She wondered how long he had been waiting for her.  
  
Van stood up and brushed himself off. He was wearing black trousers with a dark red shirt. He looked rather under dressed for someone of his status but still it made him look rather nice.  
  
'I'm sorry I took such a long time. I was held up with other matters' He held his hand out to help Hitomi up. She took his hand graciously and got up off of the grass bed.  
  
'Thank you' she smiled up at him and quickly let go of his hand as soon as she realised she was still holding it.  
  
He gave a small sigh and turned around. Hitomi looked up at him slightly confused. But decided to ignore it.  
  
'Shall we go for a walk?' Van asked.  
  
'Ok' Hitomi replied and started to follow his lead.  
  
They walked deeper into the gardens into the dark of the woods that surrounded the gardens. Neither spoke, neither had to as they just enjoyed each other's company. Every now and again Van would glance backwards to check to see if his princess was still following him and was ok.  
  
He smiled every time he found out she was. He would see her smiling face looking around at all the plants and picking a few that she would find pretty.  
  
She was so unlike any princess he had met, but that was what she wasn't. She was just a slave to his father. Van had refused to marry any of the stuck up princess's his father had shown him, so his father had picked a few slaves for him to choose from. At first he was totally against the idea, but when he had gone out to watch them in the field he had seen one that if he hadn't known was a slave he would class as an angel. When she had turned up in the chosen women he had almost died. And when he had finally seen her eyes and the true beauty that they held he knew she was the one.  
  
Hitomi stopped as she entered a clearing. Van was sitting upon a bench and opposite him was a small birdbath where a few sparrows rolled around in the cooling water it held.  
  
She walked over to him and sat in the space that was next to him on the bench.  
  
She glanced up at the sky, branches of the tree's above stopped the suns rays from completely filtering through instead only small beams of the precious light was allowed to escape through the web of branches causing the clearing to seem darker than the day that was around her.  
  
'I guess you know I wanted to talk to you about something?' Hitomi looked at Van out of the corned of her eye, he was staring off into the woodland. She simply nodded her head. She knew he couldn't see her but still he already knew the answer.  
  
'Well…' he paused and took a deep breath.  
  
'For so long now my father has caused much pain to this kingdom, a long time ago he was kind but now evil has corrupted his soul. I have tried so many times to find his true good soul but the evil has destroyed it and no longer does he hold even a spark of happiness or goodness any more. I hardly class him as my father any more, he is more like the devils son himself. This is why we have to escape him. I don't want to kill him, as he has never treated me bad. But for you and all the other slaves and servants of this kingdom he has. I know by doing this I will be shunned from him forever and I will be hunted down by many of his minions but if that is the life I have to lead to escape him then so be it. I'm doing this for you Hitomi as I know you are not safe here, your goodness he cannot stand. You and all the slaves who dare to chance the escape will be trying to tonight.' Van had now turned around and clung onto Hitomi's hands as if his life depended on it. Hitomi just sat there staring at him in disbelief.  
  
Never had she thought that Van would try such a daring feat. She smiled at him, one that shone of such confidence that at the moment looked like he was lacking.  
  
As soon as Van's eyes noticed this, the worried look that his eyes once held now shone with happiness.  
  
'Is there anything I can do?' was Hitomi's simple response, but just these few words caused such a reaction. Van jumped and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
'Thank you, thank you so much' Hitomi closed her eyes and rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled at the feeling she got, this was the first time that Van had hugged her and she felt safe and warm. Maybe her feelings for him were growing. After what he had just said she had gained a lot of respect for him.  
  
He wasn't the stuck up, evil prince she had always imagined. He actually cared for the people of his kingdom and he actually cared about her. This thought sent a warm feeling through her body.  
  
Van pulled away from the hug resentfully and looked up at the sky. The colour was growing darker as the sun moved towards its bed behind the hills.  
  
'Tonight we will leave. When the sun has finally set. You will only pack the things you will need and I will come to you and collect you. Please do not tell anyone about our plans. You never know who could be a spy for my father.' He got up from his seat and held out his hand to help Hitomi up. Hitomi had almost laughed when he told her to pack only the things she needed. She had very little as it was.  
  
She held his hand as support to get up from her seat. It was defiantly beginning to get dark, the birds that had once been playing in the bath were now in the safety of their beds, and the surroundings were beginning to set off an eerie image.  
  
Hitomi held tightly to Van's hand, refusing to let it go. Van looked down at their hands, Hitomi was slightly worried in case he refused to return the gesture but instead he just smiled and began to walk back along the path they had taken earlier.  
  
'I'm sorry I wasn't there much before the wedding, or much after. I was busy organizing this whole affair' Hitomi didn't say anything she just held on to his hand letting him know she was with him.  
  
She got lost in her thoughts on her rout back to the castle. Today had shown many new things. She had found out that Van actually cared for things and maybe even her, and she had discovered the feelings she was starting to have in return for him.  
  
~~  
  
Hitomi looked around the place that she had been able to call home for the past week or so, her bedroom.  
  
It was a place that she had actually felt safe in. Her own place where she could escape from everything.  
  
She picked up her small bag and placed it upon her back. She had only packed a few sets of clothes, her hairbrush, all toiletries, and a few pieces of jewellery and money that she had been given by Van to wear at their wedding.  
  
Van had given her a black cloak to wear so she would be able to stay as unnoticed as possible in the black of the night. She also wore a long black skirt with a silver belt, and a black top that had the appearance of a gypsy style. She wore a few pieces of silver jewellery to accompany her clothes.  
  
She looked plain, but very beautiful, the black of her clothes brought out the brightness of her green eyes.  
  
She walked over to the balcony and took one last look at the surroundings. The sun had now set behind the hills and the stars were beginning to twinkle.  
  
The moon was full, she was grateful for that as they would have soon light guiding the way.  
  
She walked back into her room making sure she closed the door behind her. She sat on her bed awaiting Vans arrival. She was slightly scared about what they were about to try and achieve. She had known many slaves who had tried. They had all failed.  
  
She knew they could run, but would they ever be able to hide? Could they really ever hide from evils child?  
  
She glanced over to the door as she heard the small click indicating that it was about to open. In the deadly silence of the room it sounded like a thousand plates being smashed.  
  
She smiled as she saw Van's messing black hair pop round the door. He motioned for her to follow him. She turned off her lamp and did as he said.  
  
Hitomi followed him through many different passageways. At first she recognized the surroundings but soon Van had led her down many secret passages that her eyes had never glanced upon before. The darkness around her was crushing her courage, she never did like the dark, and she had known from past experience that things of evil lurked in the darkest and deepest corner where no light had ever touched.  
  
She noticed as her pendant began to shine a small white light, she knew it had read her feelings and was trying to comfort her with its small light. She was grateful, but at the moment she didn't want Van to know that she to possessed magic. She clung onto it and gently whispered her wishes of no light.  
  
She felt Van turn around and stop. She knew he had seen the small light.  
  
'Did you see any light?' he asked her questionably.  
  
'Um… no?' he didn't answer but continued on their journey. Hitomi knew that he didn't believe her but now was neither the time nor the place to bring up such questions.  
  
After about another ten minutes of travelling through the secret passages of the castle they reached the outside world. She almost had to squint at the brightness of the moon after such darkness of the tunnels.  
  
She ran across the gardens and into the woods following Van's lead. They ran deeper into the woods. Far away from the castle until they finally stopped. Van looked around and behind him to see if anyone had happened to follow them.  
  
He sighed and then sat down upon the woodland floor. Hitomi joined him, her legs slightly tired of the entire running they had been doing.  
  
'We will rest here for now' Van lent back and rested his head in his hands. Hitomi sat up straight. The trees around her caused eerie shadows to fall upon the floor. She couldn't tell if they were her imagination or demons of the night.  
  
She edged closer to van so they were almost touching.  
  
Van opened an eye and looked up at Hitomi. She was glancing around nervously at all the shadows the trees were making.  
  
'Don't worry nothing is here. I would be able to sense it anyway' Hitomi looked down at him the worried look still appeared on her face for a split second and then she smiled down at Van trying to look brave. Although he could see right through her, he knew she was still worried.  
  
'We won't be staying here long anyway' he watched as Hitomi edged even more closely to him so there skin was touching. She didn't say anything more just sat staring up at the stars in the sky.  
  
~~  
  
It seemed like hours they had been sitting waiting. Hitomi didn't even know what she was waiting here for, wouldn't they want to get moving as quick as possible before the sun began to rise. She was now hugging her knees as the cold night air had begun to set in.  
  
She stopped breathing, what was that? She was sure she heard a noise? She listened again not breathing, not moving, and not even blinking.  
  
There it was again the gentle sound of footsteps. She looked over to Van, he to had heard it and was now crouched on the floor. Hitomi crawled so she was behind him.  
  
'Did you hear that? Is something coming?' Hitomi whispered as quietly as she possibly could.  
  
'Shhhhh, don't worry, I'm here' Van reached back and held her hand.  
  
She remained silent as instructed. She watched in front of her from where the footsteps were coming from. She heard them get louder and saw a shadow grow closer.  
  
She watched as the thing grew neared barely a few metres away. Shadows concealed its image from her. She waited for Van to attack, as he rose from the ground.  
  
She still waited for Van to attack the creature instead he walked up to it and hugged it. She stood up herself wondering what was happening. Had this all been a trick? Had this all been a scheme to catch her out for being unfaithful to the king?  
  
She thought about running but then something stopped her, the creature Van was now talking to began to step into the light. She looked at it starting to recognize its features.  
  
She now knew it was no longer a it but a she.  
  
Hitomi ran over to it jumping to hug the person as she ran. She saw the cat girl's features more closely as she ran nearer to her. At last she had gotten the chance to see her best friend again. Hitomi had missed her so much. Hitomi returned the hug as she reached her and shouted out her name as they the best of friends finally met again.  
  
'Merle!'  
  
~~  
  
So what you think? You may think that this chapter is kind of short? Its actually 8 pages long! Whoa! I think that's quiet a lot for me being able to write in a week! Sorry I didn't post it sooner I did finish it Friday but my checker was away.  
  
So they are escaping the evil kingdom of Keaira? They can run but will they be able to hide?  
  
One day Keaira was good? What's that all about then? Ahhhh you will have to wait and see! Merle and Hitomi met again, for all you people who asked if they ever would you can see that they did :)  
  
Please read and review, all your reviews are the best! I really hope you like this chapter, I'm getting worried that they will become boring and you will start to get annoyed with me. I know I have only 4 chapters but still…. I'm not a very confident writer.  
  
Again please review! Thanks soooo much!  
  
Love and Huggles  
  
Anime rose  
  
@------  
  
Email me at: xanime_princessx@hotmail.com  
  
Visit my web page at: http://www.geocities.com/palaceanime  
  
Thanks :) 


End file.
